Everybody Loves Penguins
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to A Day At the Aquarium. The boys bring back a souvenir from their field trip.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but insane ideas. This is the sequel to "A Day at the Aquarium." The action happens that same evening.**

**Everybody Loves Penguins**

"Why did I jump in that stupid dolphin tank?" Lance asked himself, his teeth chattering. "I rode all the way home in wet clothes and I'm probably going to get pneumonia or something."

"Aww," Tabitha gave him some hot tea. "Poor baby. Well at least you got some time alone with Kitty. Stupid Junior Geek Squad wouldn't let me have a minute alone with Blue!" 

"Thanks," Lance pulled the blanket around him as he curled up on the couch. "This has been one weird day."

That was when a penguin walked into the living room. Tabitha and Lance stared at it as it waddled around the room. "I think it just got weirder," Tabitha told him.

"TOAD! PIETRO! FRED!" Lance shouted. "GET IN HERE!" 

"Zippy!" Todd called out to the flightless bird. "Get back here!"

"Zippy the penguin," Tabitha said to herself. "Did I mention how it's never a dull moment around here?" 

"Okay I am not going to even to attempt to figure out how you guys snuck a penguin out of the aquarium, onto the bus, off the bus and in the jeep, out of the jeep and into the house!" Lance groaned.

"Actually what we did was…" Pietro started.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Lance shouted. "And I know you guys want a pet but…Toad what are you doing?" 

Todd was waving around a blue rope. It had a felt tip that looked like spade glued on one end. "I'm training it to attack Fuzzy's tail," Todd giggled. "Go get the tail Zippy! Go on!" 

"Okay Toad wants to train a penguin to be an attack penguin…" Lance sighed. "Does anyone else see the insanity in this plan or am I the only sane one in the house today?" 

"Why can't we keep it?" Fred asked. "It's perfect! The X-Geeks will never suspect an attack penguin!" 

"Guys I'm sorry but we can't keep the penguin," Lance said. "It belongs in a nicer place. A place with plenty of water. Where it can be with it's little friends and be happy. Now Toad," He put his hand on Todd's shoulder. "Your don't want Zippy to be unhappy now do you?"

"No," Todd looked down and shook his head. 

"That's right," Lance said. "Now maybe someday when we can afford an animal you can have a penguin of your own but not now. Okay?" 

"Okay. So what are we gonna do with it?" Todd asked.

The next day…

Kitty yawned as she woke up. She could hear Rogue stirring in the room. "Morning Rogue," she yawned. 

"Huhhhh," Rogue grumbled. "Morning."

"Wak. Wak."

"Morning Mr. Penguin," Kitty yawned as she stretched in bed and flopped backwards onto her pillows.

"Stupid thing making a racket at this time in the morning," Rogue pulled the covers over her head. 

It took them a full minute to realize that something very weird had happened. "PENGUIN?" They both yelped at the same time, looking at the bird with a red ribbon tied around its neck. "AGGGGGHHHH!" 

"Rogue! Kitty! What's…?" Jean ran into the room and looked at the penguin. "There's a penguin in your room."

"We can see there's a penguin in our room!" Rogue snapped.

"What's going on?" Scott ran in. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe we'll all be lucky and it will be a dream or something," Kitty groaned.

"What are you doing with a penguin in your room?" Scott asked.

"How should I know what it's doing in our room?" Rogue snapped. "We just found it two seconds ago!"

"What's all the…?" Evan ran in. "What is that?"

"It's a pikachu Evan," Rogue snapped. "What does it look like?" 

Kurt came in the room. "Is that a penguin?"

"Yes it's a stupid penguin!" Rogue shouted.

"What are you doing with a penguin in your room?" Kurt asked.

"We went to a penguin bar last night and picked it up," Rogue snapped. "We don't know how that stupid thing got into our room!" 

"Hello little guy," Kurt went up to it. "You're kinda cute. How did you get here? YEEOWWW!" He yelped as it started pecking at his tail. 

"Hey there's a card," Jean took it off the bird's neck as it started to chase Kurt's tail. "For Kitty," Jean read the card. "Surprise, surprise." 

"Oh please don't tell me it's from who I think it's from," Kitty groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"It's from Lance," Jean said.

"I told you not to tell me!" Kitty shouted. 

"Well it's original I'll give him that much," Jean said in a puzzled voice. 

"I'm gonna kill him," Kitty grumbled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Yeow!" Kurt yelped. "Why is this thing going after my tail?" 

"What's going on?" Bobby ran in. "A penguin? Cool! Where'd you get it?"

"It's a present from Avalanche of the Antarctic," Scott told him.

"Cool! Can I build it a room?" Bobby asked. 

"Bobby there is no way the Professor is going to let us keep a penguin," Scott groaned.

"I hope not," Kurt grumbled. "OW!" 

"I can't believe he did this," Kitty groaned. 

"Why would that lunatic give you a penguin?" Rogue asked. 

"I don't know!" Kitty shouted. "Wait…I remember I saw a stuffed penguin yesterday and I said it was cute, but…"

"Well it's lucky you didn't see a stuffed elephant," Scott said. 

"What is going on…?" Ororo came in the room. "I see."

"We didn't bring it in," Kitty told her. "Lance did!" 

"Why would he give you a penguin?" She asked puzzled.

"Because he's a nut that's why!" Scott told her. 

"I can not believe this is happening," Kitty moaned.

"You can't believe it?" Kurt had teleported to the top of a desk. "I can't believe I'm running from my life from a psycho penguin at six in the morning! Down boy! Down!" 

"Lucky me!" Rogue threw up her hands. "Out of all the people in this house to room with I get stuck with the girlfriend of Lance 'Bring 'em Back Alive' Alvers!" 

Jubilee came into the room with Amara. "Is that a penguin?" She asked.

"Yes come on in to Kitty and Rogue's Amusement Park!" Rogue snapped. "Let's get everyone else into our room to look at the penguin. Only ten cents a peek!" 

"Will somebody please call this thing off?" Kurt cried out in terror. 

Logan came into the room and looked at the situation. "CHUCK!" He shouted. 

"Oh my," Xavier wheeled himself into the room. "Well I think the mystery of the aquarium's missing penguin has been solved."

"Can we keep him?" Bobby asked.

Everyone gave Bobby a look. "Storm call the authorities…." Xavier sighed. "Logan, could you please get me some aspirin? Extra strength?" 


End file.
